Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a battery box and a necklace provided with the said battery box in the field of luminous jewelry.
Related Art
The battery box is a conventional means to provide power energy. A connecting lock catch is most frequently used for joining both ends of a piece of jewelry. With development of life quality, the battery box has been used as the connecting lock catch in the prior art, to provide power energy and a luminous effect to jewelry.
In an issued Chinese Patent No. CN103431585B entitled as “A Connecting Lock Catch and A Necklace Provided with the Same”, the application number of which is 201310313950.5, discloses such a configuration that the connection lock catch comprises a housing and a housing cover which match with each other; the housing is provided with an accommodating space, and a battery pack, a circuit board and a switch are disposed in the accommodating space; and the two ends of the housing are respectively provided with a clamping buckle and a clamping groove which match with each other. The clamping buckle is provided with clamping plates, and the clamping plates are parallel to the end face of the housing, disposed at intervals and connected with the bottom of the housing via a connection piece. The clamping groove is provided with a notch matching with the connection piece, and the clamping groove is provide with a concave opening and side notches. The necklace provided with the connection lock catch comprises one or more connection lock catches which are in buckling connection, and also comprises a necklace chain capable of being charged with electricity and a necklace pendant capable of being lightened by controlling the switch. The winding and connecting among the necklace chains are convenient by using the clamping buckle and the clamping groove of the connection lock catch. Meanwhile, the circuit board disposed in the connection lock catch is convenient for the connection of the switch control circuit, and the switch control circuit is stable and reliable. Additionally-installed clips are convenient for clamping and arrangement of the multiple necklace chains, and the clips are neat and beauty.
Though The connecting lock catch as mentioned above is convenient for clamping and arrangement of the multiple necklace chains, there is inconveniency existing among various components thereof, particularly in terms of assembly and connection between the switch and the circuit board. Additionally, the lamps connected in series shall have the same current, so that light of only one color is available to each of the lamps on the necklace. Complicated circuits and structures have to be provided to make each lamp emit light of a different color, which is inconvenient for production and assembly.
As such, in order to address the technical problems existing in the conventional battery box and necklace, a battery box of a simple and reasonable configuration, and of convenience in assembly, connection and use, has to be provided.